Kaleido Conscripts
Kaleido Conscripts is a new game created by Dylan as a solo project. It is yet another umbrella fighting game and even though the Fantendo is full of them, Dylan felt the need to make another one. It has somewhat unique features exclusive to this game, such as power rings, items that boost special stats and effects of characters, as well as some other modes asides from your classic fight-it-out. It was recently revealed to be an upcoming project of Team Blue Star. It has a review page here. Story Kaleido Conscripts contains a giant story wrapped up into 3 different parts. Players will challenge computers on stages, travel through different worlds of characters, and even engage in battles similar to the games of some of the playable fighters. In addition, it has been confirmed that there will be DLC packs that include additions to the story. Story 1 - Aspiration Purge The first story, Aspiration Purge, is about the revival of the villain Queen Sectonia, who has used her cunning beauty to hypnotize several different villains. Taranza decides to get into the hypnotizing action too as he slowly works to organize a team of heroes to stop Queen Sectonia from achieving her goals. In the meantime, 2 other evil entities are watching over the queen's actions for their own purposes-Espurr, who is a hidden mastermind whose eyes can break through Sectonia's spells, and Kyubey, who has come to this world to try and enslave the heroes for her own chores. Story 2 - Day Of The Dead After the events of Aspiration Purge, Queen Sectonia's soul finally delves into the Underworld, only to be found by a recovering Hades, who uses some of its power to gain his original state and finally get a chance to rebuild his army and exact revenge. Pit calls on Taranza's help to bring his team and save Skyworld, but another villain, The Enchantress, has her eyes set on Taranza's world as well-rather, Espurr's eyes, as the young Pokemon has taken control of the evil witch to take down his new rival Kyubey. Story 3 - Invincibility Despite Hades having been brought down again, the world is still in despair, with Espurr having successfully conquered Taranza's world. Things get worse as Kyubey and her witches team up with the Pokemon, and with their immense power they have brought together a mass collection of worlds to form their own diabolical universe. It's now or never as Taranza's team gains help from the Skyworld crew to find the one person that can possibly take down Kyubey! Duel The main focus of the game is the Duels. Duels are fighting matches against other players or computer programmed fighters in combat. There are 3 main ways of fighting in a duel. Time Duels are duels that take place in a set of time, and whoever defeats the most opponents while being defeated the least wins the match. There are Life Duels, where everyone has a set number of lifes and that last one standing wins. Finally, there are Glory Duels, which are similar to Life Duels, except that they are on basic hazardless versions of stages and characters do not have health-rather, they must be knocked off the stage or 1HKOed to die. In Time and Life Duels, each player has a certain amount of health that varies slightly depending on the character chosen. If one's health bar drops all the way to zero, they enter Glory Mode. Glory Mode is a kill-or-be-killed situation-the power of attacks are boosted greatly, but attacks hit harder and they can be knocked out from a couple more hits. If you lose all your lives, you will become a Ghost Player. Ghost Players only have two moves, which are turning invisible, and using a harmless attack. However, if they get the attack to hit, they will be revived with a little bit of health. In Glory Duels, most stages are converted to be one regular platform with two floating platforms on the side. Since players do not have health, their health bar is replaced with a K.O Meter. The K.O Meter will fill up when you land successful attacks, but it will lower if you constantly get hit. When your K.O Meter is full, you can use a 1HKO move once to try and defeat an opponent-if you miss, you have to fill it up again. One can also knock a player below the central platform, which will automatically K.O them as well. Kaleido Warp Kaleido Warp is the other main single-player mode. It is a time rush mode where players go face to face in a survival/platformer game. You start off by choosing 1 character, and you can choose to have 24, 49, or 99 CPUs. Your mission is to travel through different lands, defeat enemies, and collect as many Spheres Of Chroma as possible. Spheres Of Chroma can be obtained by defeating enemies, or finding them out in the open. Each character has a unique set of attacks consisting of different elements: Jab, Blaze, Chill, Slice, Blast, and Launch. The Jab is a basic move for defeating enemies, while the latter 5 are more powerful, have added effects, and can be used to solve puzzles, though they must be charged. There are always 200 different Spheres Of Chroma, and all of them are needed by one character to win. The Kaleido Warp is a very large dungeon filled with different areas and original enemies. Upon encountering a CPU, the two engage in a duel using their regular attacks. Whoever wins steals the other character's Spheres Of Chroma, and the loser loses a "chance" and warps to the entering point. If a character loses all 3 chances, they must forfeit. Should one player manage to collect all theSpheres Of Chroma, they can open a gateway simply known as the Locked Door. The Locked Door contains a surprise final boss that the challenger must face. If an alive player manages to enter the Locked Door while it is being challenged, they will side with the enemy. If they land a KO on the challenger, they steal the Spheres Of Chroma and continue the fight. Losing causes you to warp to the entrance of the Locked Door without losing any spheres should the boss itself have killed you. At the end of the game, the Spheres Of Chroma will eventually turn into a bunch of different collectibles that can be viewed in the game. The number of collectibles recieved will equal the number of spheres you have. If you lose you're given one consolation prize. Other Modes Alongside the modes listed above, it is confirmed that there will be many other different modes. Their names are listed below: Stage Creator A simple mode where you can create stages using parts that you win in other modes. Nuff said. Challenge Mode A straightforward mode where you fight 40 random opponents in a row with limited healing and items available. You gain a prize for winning each round, and if you beat all 40 challengers you'll fight against a secret boss. The difficulty can be adjusted as well, and later on a brand new mode called Neo Challenge Mode will appear when the game is near 100% completion. The Neo Challenge Mode has you fight against all of the characters, and another secret boss. Power Mode A mode that is designed to put heavy use onto the Power Rings that can be equipped, and an easy way to earn more. The story has you designing mysterious androids that are built using power sources that can be charged with the rings. The goal is to send these androids into battle and hope for the best. The Boss Ring A basic mode where you fight all the bosses in the story mode. There is a special boss if you manage to defeat them all. Armagetron Plus Fight your way through 10 rounds of riding a light cycle and crashing through opponents. Become the champion of cycles! Tower Defense Duel Purchase a variety of towers from the different series and play a game of tower defense as you try to protect your lab from the evil robots. Become the tyrant of tower defense! Puzzle Game Plaza Play 3 different puzzle games against CPUs or friends as a way to increase your thinking skill. Become the pop star of puzzle games! Collectibles There are many different collectibles in this game. The most important of these are the Power Rings. Power Rings are spherical devices that one can equip onto certain characters. The different rings can power up different attributes of attacks such as physical, special, ranged, close combat, and more. Others can change different elements of attacks or give new attacks to characters. Still others can benefit the physical characteristics of a player, by making them more ressilient or speedier. The rings are equipped to characters themselves, rather than having one set of rings for every character. The rings take up a certain amount of "memory" on a disk-when the disk is full no more rings can be used. These disks can be saved as sets for different characters. In addition, there are figurines of characters from all the different series. They can be collected through Kaleido Warp and they depict characters from different series. A secret addition is that the more trophies you collect from a certain series, the more powerful the characters from those series will become. Similar to Smash Bros, you can collect CDs to listen to music as well. In addition, some times you will recieve Build Parts as collectibles in Kaleido Warp. This can be used to create more parts of stages in a Stage Builder mode. Characters Starters 40/40 Unlockable 40/40 Tier List The official tier list for the game. Assist Allies Assist Allies are similar to Assist Trophies from Super Smash Bros. Using one of these summons an ally that helps the summoner by attacking others or helping the player that summoned them. Some allies are timed uses, while others have health bars that must be depleted. Below is a list of Assist Allies. Starters 15/15 Unlockable 15/15 Items Items will appear via special Item Boxes that appear on the stage. When a player picks one up, an item roulette will start to determine what item will be used. Although most items can be held for as long as the player wants, some will activate automatically, which will be notified in the item's section below. Stages There are 20 stages in total. 10 are starting, and 10 are unlockable. Starting 10/10 Unlockable 10/10 Category:Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Crossovers Category:GamingDylan's Fangames